The present invention relates to baskets and, more particularly, to a metal wire basket, which is collapsible and strong enough to support a heavy load.
Conventional metal wire baskets are commonly made by directly welding metal wire panels to one another. These metal wire baskets are not collapsible. FIG. 1 shows another structure of metal wire basket 10 according to the prior art. The metal wire basket 10 comprises a metal wire bottom panel 11, and four metal wire side panels, namely, the two first metal wire side panels 12 and the two second metal wire side panels 13 respectively coupled to the four sides of the metal wire bottom panel 11 and fastened to one another by C-shaped clamps 14. The two first metal wire side panels 12 each have two outwardly extended end pieces 120 for positioning. This structure of metal wire basket 10 has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter:
1. The basket occupies much storage space when not in use because it is not collapsible.
2. In order to detach the basket, a tool must be used to open/damage the C-shaped clamps, however the C-shaped clamps become useless when opened/damaged.
3. The basket is less strong because the metal wire panels of the basket tend to be forced away from the C-shaped clamps when holding heavy products.
4. The basket cannot support a heavy load because the outwardly extended positioning end pieces of the first metal wire side panels tend to be deformed.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a metal wire basket, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a metal wire basket, which is collapsible. It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible metal wire basket, which has a high structural strength to support a heavy load. According to the present invention, the two first side panels of the basket are respectively pivoted to the bottom panel, and the two second side panels of the basket are respectively hooked on the bottom panel and detachably coupled to C-shaped coupling blocks at two sides of each of the first side panels.